


Massive Thunderstorm

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, M/M, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning strikes, leaving a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massive Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> For beeej for her birthday. She asked for Arthur/Merlin and massive thunderstorm. It was inspired by [this photo](http://i.imgur.com/T0T4j.jpg). [Read on LJ here.](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/555626.html)

Crash! The ground shook with the force of the thunder; electricity sparkled in the air, raising the hair on their arms and then Merlin dropped to the ground, out cold. Although they were an arm’s length away from the gate, Arthur could barely make it out the rain was coming down so hard. Without a thought, he threw Merlin over his shoulder and raced for the entry.  
  
“Gaius! Now!”  
  
Just around the bend, he was at Gaius’s chambers. Water dripped from the men and pooled on the floor unnoticed by Arthur.  
  
“Gaius? Will he be ok?”  
  
“Gently, set him here. Let me look at him.”  
  
Gaius’s gentle caring hands tended Merlin, taking stock of his state.  
  
“He’s breathing ok. Hmmm, pupils are ok. I think he’ll be ok sire. Let’s start by getting him out of these clothes.”  
  
Arthur helped tug the wet clothing off which revealed a mark left by the lightning.  
  
After Merlin had awoken and been warmed, the men snuggled by the fire.  
  
“Thank you Arthur. I don’t think I’d have survived if you hadn’t been there to see to my care.”  
  
Arthur just lowered his lips to the mark left by the lightning and said a silent prayer to the gods of the old religion for watching over his other half.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lightning Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381140) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone)
  * [Frog Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380832) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone)




End file.
